Wolf Assassin
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: The Chronicle series where Humphrey is the main character. Humphrey tries to find all the ancient pages of the Book of Remembrance, to tell his family legacy. Through several settings like World War 1, Ancient Rome, Ancient Egypt, and the Future. He has to find 867 pages! Follow along! (Some settings were inspired to me by the Assassins Creed games, that's the only thing related.)
1. Story Update

Wolf Assassin

 **Hey Guys! This is an update on my new story Wolf Assassin where the main character/Assassin is Humphrey where he goes through great human eras. I have 15 eras in mind and if you have any ideas for a setting message me. Some of these settings are inspired to me by the Assassins Creed games as well. Anyways hope you like the story, and here is the list in order by dates that I want to do.**

 **1\. Cavemen**

 **2\. Mesopotamia/Sumer settlement**

 **3\. Ancient Egypt**

 **4\. Medieval China**

 **5\. Ancient Rome**

 **6\. Mayan Settlement**

 **7\. Inca Settlement**

 **8\. Feudal Japan**

 **9\. Aztec Settlement**

 **10\. Spanish Invasion**

 **11\. American Revolution**

 **12\. Victorian Era**

 **13\. World War 1**

 **14\. Russian Revolution**

 **15\. World War 2**

 **16\. Future**

 **Next Chapter will contain the beginning of the Cavemen era or I should say Cavewolves. :P**

 **Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Wolves

Wolf Assassin

CaveWolf Era

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Assassin Wolves

 **Note that each era I write will be like Humphrey was only born in that era. Picture Humphrey as different person in the next era. Also the intro will be used for each new era (Intro is Italicized)**

 **Humphreys POV**

 _Exploring the world is one adventure. The sky, the animals, the dangers and wonders. You never know what will happen. I can't help but think that settling will be the best for my pack. I'm not really noticed though. You see, I was an Omega, someone who wasn't really important, until I decided to make a choice that would change my life..._

My dad was never around when I was a kid, I barely had fun, since I'm an only child and my Mom died when I was a newborn. I was lonely, good thing I didn't go insane. Wondering what he did always piqued my interests. Then, he was dying. He said,

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I was never around, to play with you, to get to know you completely, but I was keeping the pack safe. I always did my job for you, and since I created a job that nobody knew about, I thought I'd pass the responsibility to you. I'm an assassin Humphrey, protecting the pack and the artifact called the Book of Remembrance. The Family who has it tells the story of there family legacy. Also whoever has the book is considered the assassin leader." My dad explained weakly to me.

It's my responsibility now? Well, being an assassin would be cool.

"Alright dad, I'll be sure to continue your work." I replied.

My dad, Azaiah, died right next to me. I wanted to be respectful, so I dug a grave carved up and on a tombstone and left my dad there to Rest In Peace. Heading toward my den I came across my dads room. He always told me to stay away from there but I think there might be something in there for me. I entered into a red velvet colored room, filled with candles and one chest that said, 'for Humphrey- Whenever he take sover the family business.' I opened the dark brown wooden chest and saw a transforming module and a costume.

"Why do I need these?" I asked myself.

Good thing there were notes on the module and costume.

"Humphrey- This is a Transforming Module, What you do is take the module and squeeze it till it breaks ( don't worry when broken the module reforms and can be used over and over again), you will be transformed into a human. - Dad."

"Humphrey- This is your costume for your human form.-Dad."

Well, I like the costume I have! Its a purple ragged and cut trench coat with a pointed hood, black pants, purple boots, skull mask, and what look like silent blades. Pushing the button, out came 2 foot long scythes. Well I guess I'll call myself the Wraith.

"Huh what's this?" I asked to myself again.

There was another piece of paper at the bottom of the chest. Reading through my skull mask, I read instructions from my dad.

"Humphrey- If you have the Legacy book I gave you, look inside it. Only 3 pages huh. Yeah, there are a couple hundred you and your future son, and grandsons/ daughters, and granddaughters need to find. The pages ripped out of the book are actually electronic stone blocks, and once set into the book, the stone turns into paper. I know it's unnatural but just deal with it. Good luck. The pages only complete every 10 pages, so I've gotten you started with 3. Find the other 7, but the last page of the 1st 10 is guarded by Balthazar Olza, the head of the assassin enemy: The Cave Searchers. Have a good time searching.-Dad."

Well this is really hard to take in. There may be too much information, and I'm an Omega, not like my dad. One hell of an Alpha, I don't know how he could do what I have to do now. Where do I start looking. My thinking was halted by a mysterious wolf with a cloak on that had a pointed hood like mine.

"Humphrey, or 'The Wraith' am I right?" The mysterious wolf asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I know this may be a depressing time for you but it's the beginning of the assassins and the wolves. I need you get your Alpha instincts together and look for you pages. It's crucial that you do find all of the pages. I would start with Cave Scar. Even though it's guarded, you'll know what to do." The wolf explained to me.

"So there's a page in there?" I asked.

"Yes, but first kill the The Cave Searcher Lieutenant Zebulon Jzaer, he's looking for the pages to, but you need every page. Zebulon can steal your book of three pages. Make sure to be cautious!" The wolf Explained to me again.

"Alright Thanks." I said to the mysterious wolf.

Well, let's start!

NEXT TIME ON WOLF ASSASSIN

Kates POV

I can't believe we actually have a place to settle and make a life here. Though the place gives me the chills too. It feels like all of Western Jasper is being watched, and well I knew it. A figure in near black and near purple was standing on top of a tree above. Should I approach or let him or her go?

All Names that may be weird, are actual names. Please note that these names are very unusual as I looked these unusual names up.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Wolf Assassin! If you have an idea for the plot or any settings (ex: Egypt-Taken) please feel free to give them to me. Expect more from me! Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 2: Cave Scar

Wolf Assassin

CaveWolves

Chapter 2: Cave Scar

Kates POV

I can't believe we actually have a place to settle and make a life here. Though the place gives me the chills too. It feels like all of Western Jasper is being watched, and well I knew it. A figure in near black and near purple was standing on top of a tree above. Should I approach or let him or her go? This is really suspicious. When I was a kid I saw a completely different one. He had a red,yellow and purple robe with a suit on, a crown, and also a skull mask and red boots. Is he the next generation... um, human? Hopefully he doesn't have any problem with any Western Jasper wolf. I'll just ignore that human for now, but if he keeps coming back over and over again, I'm reporting him.

Humphreys POV

Zebulon Jzaer should be going to Cave scar by now, I guess I should look inside more and see what I'm up against. Still looking over the new settlement, I see Kate the pack leaders daughter, looking up like she... she sees me. I can't be seen, I really can't, so I jump down onto the tree branches that I hop to clearing each jump perfectly, man I'm really good at parkour, not sure about assassin though. Still being new to the area, I'm a little lost.

" Where is Cave Scar?" I asked.

I looked inside my pockets to see if my dad left anything, and of course there was. A map! Well, I guess the map will help my journey to search for the lost pages of the Book of Remembrance. Heading down to Cave Scar, which is 1.3 miles North of Western Jasper. So practically I headed to Northern Jasper on the dark, hushed, spine tingling, scary night. I had to head toward the inferior side of Northern Jasper. Hopefully Zebulon isn't here, and in the cave currently treasure troving, otherwise I would lost this page. I was about to enter the cave, cautiously until I heard other wolves talking. I tried to look for a place to hide. Currently where I was, there wasn't any sadly. Instead I chose to climb up to the summit of the entrance of the cave.

" Sir Zebulon." One of Zebulons assistants said.

"Yes?" Zebulon asked.

" We have word that Azaiahs son is after the pages of the Book of Remembrance. What should we do, If we catch him, he's an Omega and isn't experienced as an assassin?" The assistant asked to Zebulon.

He was hesitant with his answer, he took somewhat of a deep breath, thinking, then re-thinking about his answer.

"Kill him, we don't want him finding more and/or stealing the 3 pages we have." Lieutenant Zebulon explained to his assistant.

Wait, he has 3 pages? Well if I find the one I'm looking for and steal his pages I could have 7 pages out of... hundreds apparently. Zebulon then entered, leaving me in the dust. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen, now I may not be able to catch him. Even though I'm behind, I noiselessly entered the cave with tranquility. Just coming in here for the pages and I'm gone... oooohhh, Blood stones! I could make currency with these... wait Humphrey focus! Still looking around, I came across two paths to go. Left, or Right? Left, barely lighten up, navigating through the darkness, I found a wall torch against the wall, I was hesitant in picking it up, but I just decided to pick it up to navigate through the cracks and gloom. Ending up near a dead end, seeing a squirrel army, nearly attacking me as well. I was a bit aggressive while running, this caused collapsing rocks to block the entrance of the left tunnel. now sprinting in the right, light up better, easier to navigate, and a better place to search, I came across a huge room.

"Well the page is someone in here." i thought to myself.

I felt like I was a behemothic target will standing, I could be exposed in here really casually. Crouching down stone carved stairs, searching around, in front, back, left, right, and above me. Nothing was there, just rock, dumb, stale, boring rock. Well, at least I found a rock balcony overlooking a monolithic door. Zebulon is trying to open it, but he some how can't.

" Can anyone PLEASE, tell me how to open this damn door! Come on, you're supposed to be fucking helping me!" Zebulon said frustrated at his soldiers.

I stood up to see what was going on. Well, I exposed myself without knowing! A blue light kept increasing in size. Letting out a beam of light towards me. The key must of been an assassin. Really? No puzzles or tricks involved. Good thing the door doesn't open for non-assassins though, Zebulon tried to open the door again.

"Kill him!" Zebulon ordered his soldiers.

Every soldier charged toward me flinging piercing rocks, spears, and also trying to tackle me. Blocking through each object, and paw thrown I bring out my wrist scythes. Stabbing, slicing, and well... murdering each soldier attacking me. Only Zebulon was left.

"No... no stay back!" Lieutenant Zebulon tried to fend me off.

" Why do you need these pages I'm trying to collect?" I asked aggressively.

"We need the couple hundred pages, because the Cave Searchers need to be remembered for being rebels, we encourage wolves to stop assassins like you and let the wolves of the future know who kept their ancestors safe." Zebulon tried to explain without freaking out.

He knows I can hurt him.

"You know, I think you're the ones who are going to harm every wolf in existence right now. You've been taking dens, food, water, and money from wolves. Then murdering them, just to be famous for the rest of the Earths life." I explained to Zebulon.

He stood there with an innocent look on his face. Then, suddenly scared and started running, but I reacted fast slicing through Zebulons organs, setting him down and letting him bleed out. I completely forgot about the door, so I started pushing the handles, it opened for me.

"Go... to... hell." Zebulon said groaning and then dying.

I came back to grab a bag with a book that contained 3 pages. Gently ripping them out and putting them in my book. Well at least that's over, no more fighting possibly until tomorrow. Creeping into the hall that remained built many years ago somehow, I found a podium with an electronic stone. Exactly like that mysterious wolf had told me just hours ago. I grabbed the stone, put it in my book and let it turn into a page. Man, I was exhausted. Slowly, stepping out of the cave, I just went into the cave one more time, and grabbed one shard of Blood stone to remember this expedition for one page.

Kates POV

I have been wondering where Humphrey was. He hasn't talked to me in a few days, it's really surprising since he's always so talkative. I ended up seeing that weird human again in purple while I was thinking that. Who is he? What does he do here? I just tried to forget him, but when I entered back into my den, my dad was talking about his companion Lieutenant Zebulon Jzaer, and that he's now dead. Well, I didn't like him anyways.

Humphreys POV

I headed back to my den planning to see my dad's tombstone. Putting the book containing 7 of what I found out 867 pages in a locked chest. It's a good thing to, since 7 pages have only been found ever. More pages will be found by me. I came out into the near morning, seeing the sunset pink sun peek out over the mountains, and saw my dads tombstone jammed into the ground.

"Hey Dad, I found 4 pages today. Hope you're proud." I said smiling.

Now I never have to go back to Cave Scar.

NEXT TIME IN WOLF ASSASSIN

Humphreys POV

I woke up the next morning seeing the same mysterious wolf again, knowing that he was going to tell me something, I tried to stand up but still drowsy I wobbled a bit to the immediate response of his presence.

"Humphrey your next location to find a page is..."

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Wolf Assassin! If you have an idea or setting (ex:Cavemen era) please message me if it's a good place to write this in. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Pages

Wolf Assassin

CaveWolf Era

Chapter 3: Hidden Pages

Humphreys POV

I woke up the next morning seeing the same mysterious wolf again, knowing that he was going to tell me something, I tried to stand up but still drowsy I wobbled a bit to the immediate response of his presence.

"Humphrey your next location to find a page is in Tony's den. Make sure to be incognito, and cautious. There are 3 pages in their so your first 10 pages will be complete. There may be Garth guarding the den or his friends, Croix and Xyla could be holding on to the pages. Make sure to look in the den completely and interrogate Croix and Xyla." The mysterious wolf explained.

I kept what he said to myself and in my mind. I started to plan out my tactic, going into the Eastern Packs territory. I think the pages are probably hidden somewhere in the den. Under a loose rock or hidden passageway. Once I was done, searching for the settlement of Eastern Jasper, I tried to locate Croix and Xyla, I've met them before, and of course I didn't like them. I found Croix in the den, but it's like Xyla didn't even exist. I kept looking, checking twice, three times, four times. Still no Xyla. Until Xyla was creeping up behind me and tripped me. I tried leading Xyla into a place secluded to where no wolf would hear us fighting. Clawing, biting, and stabbing with rocks Xyla couldn't harm me in anyway. Should I just leave or fight back? This is kind of embarrassing and lame.

"Why are you here and who are you?" Xyla asked trying to hurt me.

"You don't need to know anything!" I replied to Xyla.

She kept trying for a few more minutes until Xyla wore herself out. Xyla fell back sitting, panting and whimpering. I thought it would be better off if she wasn't conscious, so I kicked her in the face while back flipping for a stylish take down. It might be cliche but it did the job and made my expedition easier. I looked at her seeing if she had a page on her. Apparently not! So, I came back to the same outlook spot where I got tripped by that slut. I knew something aggressive was going to happen between me and her. Hearing the distant roars of animals related to the dinosaurs, like the hissing of alligators, also birds but anyways, I couldn't really hear much, so I moved closer to see what Croix was talking about.

"Tony, there is a notorious human around these parts, he killed Lieutenant Zebulon last night. He's also looking for those pages. Keep those sa..." Croix said and suddenly stopping.

It didn't look like he had anything on him but, I a pressure sleeper pin shooter thingy, I don't know what to call it. I shot it at Croixs neck and made him pass out. Not exactly discreet, and not exactly a good name for what I said it was, but I didn't know what to call it, I'm an Omega so I just do it. Tony started asking Croix if he was OK. Obviously he wasn't, he was asleep! Tony picked him up and took him to the healers den they literally just set up. Well, I guess that was easy, and Garth was no where in sight, not in the den, and not in the immediate forest. Hopefully he doesn't think something weird is going on. I came up to the den located in the middle of Eastern Jasper, and I looked for anything that looked suspicious. I searched the walls and the floor. This den looks exactly like any other den, like my minuscule den. Nothing! Exiting the den I nearly twisted my paw, that would have been pandemonium.

Kates POV

"There's something appalling is going on at the Eastern territory, Croix was sort of shot, and Xyla is missing." my dad told Eve.

That's has to be that humans fault, hopefully that human didn't do anything to Humphrey! I haven't seen him in days, this is dreadful! I peacefully came over to the Eastern Pack den with my dad, and met up with Tony.

"This isn't good, it's like someone is trying to wipe all of us out!" Tony said dramatically.

" I saw a human in the Western Pack territory last night, and he seemed to be looking for something." I mentioned to Tony.

He then panicked, dashing towards his den. He stared at the human looking through a hole in the rock. Why is there are secret passage in Tonys den. Are those Hidden Pages, or... I mean stone?

"Hey!" my dad screamed.

The human turned around bounced out of the den.

"GET HIM!" Tony yelled at all the Alphas.

Humphreys POV

I kept sprinting for my life, the Alphas weren't even close, but I wan't going to risk my life. I finally out ran them, but I had no idea where I was, I didn't see anything but trees. I decided to climb up the tree to find the gaping valley and it was just a mile away. I stayed at the peak of the tree to see where those Alphas are. They were heading my way. They were searching everywhere, especially looking at the top of every single tree. I kept skipping across the summits of the trees to get back home. Nearly dropping the book, I dove down into a bush abyss. Safe! I'm back in the Western territory. I peeked out of the bush, seeing every wolf in the premises staring at me.

" Am I that loud?" I thought to myself.

still looking at the randomized wolves staring, I peacefully strolled out of the bush and made my way towards my den. Well, now every wolf will know by tomorrow morning that I'm in Jasper. They'll be asking,

"Who is he, What does he want, and Where is he?"

This is going to be a fun life when everyone figures out that, Humphrey the fun, loving Omega, is dangerous and killed Zebulon, made Xyla unconscious and harmed Croix! Great! Well anyways, I found my first set of 10. I hope the next journey for the pages won't be farther away next time. I was exhausted, I made my way towards my den, which seemed like it was the smallest den in existence, and went into a deep sleep.

NEXT TIME IN WOLF ASSASSIN

Kates POV

Seeing that 'assassin' yesterday, paranoid me. I couldn't really handle much anymore. I didn't hunt, I couldn't sleep, and I could barely talk to anyone. I need to find Humphrey, he always cheers me up, and hopefully he knows something about that assassin.

 _ **All names that may be weird are ACTUAL names!**_ Also please take my poll!

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Wolf Assassin! Be sure to take my poll on my page, as you can chose 5 things on there for whatever story you want! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	5. Story Update 2

Wolf Assassin

Update 2

 **Hey Guys! This is an update on my new story Wolf Assassin where the main character/Assassin is Humphrey where he goes through great human eras. I have now 22 eras in mind and if you have any ideas for a setting message me. Some of these settings are inspired to me by the Assasssins Creed games as well. Anyways hope you like the story, and here is the** _ **list in order by dates**_ **that I want to do.**

 **Also, please take my poll on my page for more stories from me! :)**

 **1\. Cavemen- (In Progress)**

 **2\. Ancient Greece**

 **3\. Mesopotamia/Sumer settlement**

 **4\. Ancient Egypt**

 **5\. Medieval China- Shang Dynasty**

 **6\. Macedonian Era**

 **7\. Ancient Rome**

 **8\. Mayan Settlement**

 **9\. Feudal Japan**

 **10\. Aztec Settlement**

 **11\. Viking Age**

 **12\. The Renaissance**

 **13\. Age of Discovery**

 **14\. Inca Settlement**

 **15\. Spanish Invasion**

 **16\. American Revolution**

 **17\. Napoleonic era**

 **18\. Victorian Era**

 **19\. British Raj**

 **20\. World War 1**

 **21\. Russian Revolution**

 **22\. World War 2**

 **24\. Astrological Ages-**

 **-Going back to final, epic setting to end the Cronicle!**

 **Next Era will contain the beginning of Ancient Greece!**

 **Compare this to the other update, and obviously there are a few new eras!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	6. Chapter 4: Kate Found Out!

Wolf Assassin

Chapter 4: Kate Found Out!

Kates POV

Seeing that 'assassin' yesterday, paranoid me. I couldn't really handle much anymore. I didn't hunt, I couldn't sleep, and I could barely talk to anyone. I need to find Humphrey, he always cheers me up, and hopefully he knows something about that assassin. I cautiously made my way to Humphrey's den, I know he'll be sleeping since he always sleeps in till noon. I don't want to be seen by that tyrant assassin, I also don't want to get anymore paranoid. I finally arrived at Humphrey's den and saw him sleeping. He's so funny when he's sleeping since he talks in his sleep. I wonder if he knows anything about the assassin.

"Humphrey, Humphrey wake up." I said normally.

Humphrey didn't respond. Not completely though, all he did was snore. It sounded like a pig and it made me giggle. I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet too, its 11:45 in the morning! Again I told Humphrey to wake up but this time it was louder than before.

"HUMPHREY!" I screamed.

Humphrey jumped up like a cat and yelled alarmed,

"What? Stay back! I'll will punch you!"

Humphrey fell back over drowsy. I was laughing so hard after that. I've never scared anyone before, so that was my first time seeing anyone jump up unexpectedly.

Humphrey's POV

I opened my eyes a bit more to see Kate hysterically laughing at me. Was that really necessary? I thought she knew that I usually sleep till noon. At least I think it's noon. I got back up to my feet to still see Kate laughing uncontrollably. Forget this, I have to find the pages for the Book of Remembrance.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, I haven't scared anyone before." Kate said giggling at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay anyways do you know anything about the assassin?" Kate asked me.

I didn't respond because of the surprised face I had. Does she know I'm the assassin? If She does then I'm so screwed! I stood their in a suspicious manor that seemed to give Kate a jolt of theories.

"Wait, are you the...?"Kate tried to ask me.

I still was standing their paralyzed by fear. What do I do? Kate then started to sprint to her dad I was guessing, and I decided to chase after her to stop her from telling anyone that I was an assassin. She had a humongous head start, I knew I probably wasn't going to catch her, but I knew a short cut to her den. I've always been nosy like that. Nearly to the den I saw Kate coming close to her den, and I shifted into high gear to tackle Kate. I finally did near her den. Luckily nobody saw us and I begged Kate not to tell anybody.

"Kate I'm only doing this for my dad, I'm only doing this for the Book of Remembrance." I explained nearly passing out for the 3rd time.

How can I expect to keep being an assassin if I can't run farther than a few hundred feet? Kate seemed to understand. She didn't really care but she was paranoid. It wasn't supposed to make her though.

"Kate I'm sorry!" I yelled.

She didn't answer. Now I know she hates me! I've been caught in a downward spiral by Kate. Out of all the people it had to of been the one wolf that I loved the most in my life, besides my dad. Kate didn't exactly seem to believe me. That wasn't surprising, since Kate was always so curious to see what I did when she was at Alpha school.

"Show me." Kate said like she caught me lying, or covering for somebody.

I was more happy to oblige. So, I changed into my assassin form exposing my stealthy persona. Again, changing into the assassin with a skull mask, purple attire, and scythe blades. That seemed to convince Kate enough that she backed up a little bit. I put out my hand a little bit, and that made Kate gasp and step back a little more. I didn't mean to scare Kate! I guess I should turn back into a wolf to avoid being detected.

Kates POV

I was so shocked that Humphrey was actually the assassin. I've never been scared of an Omega, and I never thought I was going to be scared of Humphrey! I just left Humphrey sitting looking at the ground. Hopefully Humphrey doesn't kill anybody else because if he does, I'll tell my dad that Humphrey is the assassin. The assassin that stole stone from Tony and killed Zebulon. Hurt Xyla and Croix. I'll lay low for a while so Humphrey doesn't do anything stupid while I'm around.

"I think I should just go to sleep." I said to myself. Even though it was only noon, I was more paranoid, and I didn't want that.

Winstons POV

I entered the Eastern Jasper territory to talk to Tony. He declared war on this assassin yesterday, that could mean the Eastern Pack could destroy and hurt other territory and civilians again.

"Hey Tony!" I said in his location.

"Winston, you have to join me in defeating this assassin." Tony requested.

I thought about this for a few seconds, but again, that was a pretty demented request. It's not like he won't be stopped. He's only done a few acts that are somewhat minor. Still the assassin must be punished.

"Tony, I think you've got this." I said chuckling at his request.

Tony gave me a frustrated look, well he always gives me frustrated looks so it didn't surprise me.

Humphrey's POV

I was wandering away from Kate's den getting myself together, I have to go after another page! Maybe I should look in the river at the entrance of Jasper Park. That's an awesome place to look! I continued towards the dimmed wooden bridge that emphasized the scenery. I looked outside of the river though, around the trees surrounding me and in through little passes the humans made for the park.

"Where could that page be?" I asked myself.

I wasn't really told by that mysterious wolf where this page is. I was practically winging this expedition. I finally noticed that there was a wolf in the river. Did I expose myself?

"Sir Ignatius?" A wolf said.

I knew that name. Right, it was the Jasper wolf Militia commander, and he has a page! I wonder how I should strike.

NEXT TIME IN WOLF ASSASSIN  
Humphrey's POV

Ignatius moved with his troops into the river a bit more.

"There should be more pages in here, we don't want the assassin to find any, these are just to precious." Ignatius said menacingly.

Does he know I'm here? DID I expose myself?

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Wolf Assassin. If you have an idea, tell me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
